ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Back to the Future (SmashupMashups's Idea)
Lego Back to the Future is a Lego-themed action-adventure time travel video game developed by Traveller's Tales, that was released on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game is to released on 3 July 2020, to coincide with the 35th anniversary of the Back to the Future. Back to the Future has been previously shown in Lego Dimensions, making it the first franchise to get a video game after first appearing in Dimensions. Based on Back to the Future film series, the game follows the original storylines of Back to the Future, Back to the Future Part II, and Back to the Future Part III, with the players going through the events of the time traveling films, and like the previous Lego ''video games, some scenes from the films have been altered to the family friendly category. Gameplay The players get to play as Marty McFly and Doc Brown throughout the levels, with additional characters in most level, such as Jennifer Parker, Young George McFly, and Clara Clayton for example. Marty and Doc have the exact abilities from ''Lego Dimensions, but some are omitted in the game, such as the Drone ability for Doc. Players can either use the DeLorean time machine or the Jules Verne time train to travel to 1985, 1955, 2015, and 1885 from the films. Characters Players can unlock and play as over 50 characters in the game, as well as variations of the characters, such as Marty in his Enchantment Under the Sea clothes, disguised as his future son, or in 1885 wear. Doc, in the game, uses his old hairpiece from the Lego Ideas set, rather than the version from Lego Dimensions. Audio Same as many other films adapted Lego video games, it uses audio from the films, which means, none of cast members reprise their roles. However, a few supporting and minor characters are voiced by sound-alikes. Downloadable content Lego Back to the Future has two downloadable content packs. The first one is "The Animated Series Pack", based on the animated television series, which is a character pack that includes the characters based on their animated counterparts. The pack is available for pre-ordering the game. The second one is "The Telltale Pack", which is based on the Telltale Games video game Back to the Future: The Game, and is a level pack, taking place after the ending of the fifth episode, Outatime. When finishing the level, the player can travel the unlocked timelines 1931 and the alternate 1986, by using the DeLorean. In 1931, there are quests by the game's characters reprised by the Telltale voice cast. Category:Time travel video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Cooperative video games Category:LEGO video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games based on films Category:Back to the Future Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Open world video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:2020 video games Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas